Una Ventaja Añadida
by Cassis9313
Summary: "Es por eso que te contraté, Tsunayoshi", la voz de Hibari era como una caricia. "Tú eres todo lo que necesitamos en una madre y una esposa."
1. Uno

**-**1827**-**

**-**AG**-**

*****Un poco de ooc.

*****TYL

* * *

_**~ Una ventaja añadida ~**_

_**...**_

* * *

Tras un leve suspiro, el hombre de cabello azabache dejó a un lado su pluma. Viendo sus papeles por fin revisados, se irguió hasta recargar cómodamente su espalda en el respaldo de la silla; su rostro dejó ver una expresión cansada, de esas que mostraban debilidad y que solo se permitía en su estudio privado. Llevó su vista hasta el reloj en una de las paredes, eran poco más de las tres de la mañana.

No era algo sorprendente puesto que desde hacía algunos años su hora de dormir se aplazaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, para despertar a las siete de la mañana y seguir con la misma rutina.

La mayor parte del día la pasaba en su oficina, firmando y revisando documentos, asistiendo a reuniones y un gran etcétera que le seguía a su trabajo; el tiempo que pasaba en casa lo ocupaba en lo mismo, con la excepción de las horas que les dedicaba a sus hijos, Ryouta y Kyouka.

Hibari era padre soltero.

Su esposa murió cuando dio a luz a los gemelos, era desde entonces que el azabache decidió adoptar un duelo permanente y enfrascarse en su trabajo. No que le doliera la muerte de quien fue su mujer, en realidad, por muy cruel que sonará, se sentía aliviado. Su matrimonio había sido arreglado, no era más que por interés y por el bien de su empresa; él lo había aceptado y ella también. Pero sin importar las razones y su disgusto, lo único bueno de todo ello eran sus hijos.

A pesar del abrumador amor que Hibari les tenía a sus hijos, no sabía cómo cuidar de ellos. Tenía una casa enorme y una cantidad ridícula de servidumbre capaz de cuidar de sus pequeños, incluso había contratado una cantidad increíble de niñeras, pero ninguna daba la talla.

Eran pequeños monstruos, como aquellas mujeres se atrevía a llamarlos a sus espaldas; el azabache, aunque nada contento con la forma de expresarse de sus hijos (y habiendo dado el castigo adecuado), no podía desmentir sus palabras. Los gemelos no eran sus hijos por nada.

–Kyouya – llamó una voz sobria.

El azabache levantó la mirada, ocultando su sorpresa al no haber sido consciente de que alguien había entrado en su estudio. Se encontró con la imagen de su hermano mayor de pie en la puerta, Alaude se había mudado de vuelta a la mansión hacía poco menos de un año con la intención de ayudar a su hermano con el cuidado de sus sobrinos.

No era algo que admitiría, pero el rubio platinado se preocupaba por su hermano menor y los niños; conocía perfectamente la situación y a pesar de tener sus propias responsabilidades y no ser el más indicado para el cuidado de infantes se había decidido a dar a poyo a su pequeña familia. Eso, y que Giotto lo había convencido para ello.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo osco y frío, nada contento con su intrusión.

Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon sin vacilar ni un poco por el tono del otro. El azabache se mantenía impasible, notando la mirada enojada del mayor. Era fácil notar lo irritado y ¿cansado? Que se encontraba.

–Kyouya – la voz de Alaude era gélida –, encuentra a alguien que pueda cuidar de tus hijos contigo y sigue adelante – sus palabras fueron directas y serias.

La alondra afiló la mirada, disgustado. Su hermano estaba tratando de meterse en su vida y eso no lo toleraría. No quería una vida social, ni mucho menos una mujer molesta sobre su espalda exigiéndole como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Las cosas estaban bien de esta forma, a su manera. No necesitaba seguir adelante.

–Fuera – ordenó, no quería seguir escuchando tonterías.

Alaude entendió perfectamente y sin el ánimo de aguantar al menor, salió; ya había dicho lo que quería. Antes de salir por completo le dio una última mirada severa al pelinegro. Él era serio sobre esto, su hermano tenía que avanzar, por su propio bien y el de sus hijos. Kyouya regresó su atención a los papeles frente a él, los tomó tratando de retomar su trabajo, pero no pasó más de un minuto cuando los regresó de manera brusca al escritorio.

_Encuentra a alguien que pueda cuidar de tus hijos contigo…_

El azabache era consciente de que sus hijos necesitaban crecer con un padre y una madre, no solo con su padre. Él y Alaude sabían lo que era vivir sin uno de los progenitores y no quería eso para sus hijos. Si había algo que realmente le importaba al implacable presidente de Cloude Inc. Eso eran sus pequeños demonios.

Por mucho que le desagradara la idea de convivir con un herbívoro, empezaría a tomar en cuenta la idea de una pareja.

**~.~.~**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Alaude le dijera aquello y a pesar de la resolución del azabache, este seguía sin hacer nada conciso.

Era por la tarde y Kyouya caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión en busca de sus hijos. Al entrar a la sala se encontró con Alaude y Giotto hablando tranquilamente sobre el enorme sillón.

–Alaude – llamó sin molestarse en saludar al otro rubio, su presencia era algo cotidiano que carecía de importancia – ¿Dónde están Ryouta y Kyouka?

El platinado levantó el rostro y le dio una mirada indiferente – Están con Tsunayoshi – dijo sin más.

El pelinegro levantó sutilmente una ceja.

–Tsuna quería jugar con ellos – dijo esta vez Giotto, sin importarle la poca cortesía de la alondra menor. Ya bastante acostumbra a ambos hermanos.

– ¿Ese herbívoro está aquí? – cuestionó recordando al hermano menor de Giotto.

–Sí, mi hermano vino conmigo – contestó Giotto, un tanto molesto por la forma del azabache para dirigirse a su hermano, aunque no distaba de la forma en que se dirigía a todo el mundo –. Los gemelos se engancharon a él – terminó por decir.

– ¿Dónde?

–El cuarto de los niños – dijo Alaude.

–Hn – y con eso el azabache se dirigió al lugar indicado dejando a la pareja atrás.

Kyouya daba pasos rápidos no confiando del todo en el juicio de su hermano por dejar a los niños con el herbívoro menor. Conocía a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo había visto y hablado con él en algunas ocasiones; después de todo el castaño era el hermano menor del novio de Alaude y uno de los dueños de Vongola Corp. La empresa con que tenía una asociación y de la que Giotto era el otro dueño y presidente. Pero aún sabiendo quien era, no se fiaba de él, no cuando sus hijos estaban de por medio; después de todo, para él todos eran herbívoros débiles y patéticos.

Después de subir la escalera y pasar por un sin número de habitaciones, llegó frente a la puerta de roble que conducía a la habitación de los gemelos que se conectaba a su vez con la habitación de juegos y con la habitación de la niñera (que ya no tenían).

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta encontrando una visión que no se esperaba.

La última vez que había visto a Sawada Tsunayoshi no era más que un herbívoro debilucho, pero viéndolo ahora… sin duda el tiempo había sido generoso con él. Su cuerpo era esbelto y firme, de piel blanca y sin imperfecciones; su cabello castaño era brillante y esponjoso, había crecido de tal manera que ahora lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja pero aún desordenado en la parte superior; y sus ojos, ¿siempre habían sido tan grandes y brillantes?, eran de un cálido color caramelo que parecía fundirse con la luz. Y también estaba su sonrisa, esa sonrisa…

Y completando la imagen estaban Ryouta y Kyouka, ambos niños riendo a carcajada limpia. Los tres se encontraban sobre una de las camas a juego. El castaño mantenía a los niños entre sus brazos haciéndoles cosquillas sin parar.

Hibari Kyouya nunca había visto a sus hijos más contentos.

– ¡Tsu-tsuna! – gritó la niña.

– ¡Para ya! – completó el niño.

Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír; el castaño optó por dejarlo, suficientes cosquillas por el momento.

–Ok, ok – dijo aún riendo.

Una vez calmados, los infantes se bajaron de la cama.

– ¡Tsuna, léenos un cuento! – pidieron al unísono con caras sonrientes.

–Por supuesto – les sonrío con cariño – ¿Qué quieren que les lea?

El niño, Ryouta, corrió hacia una de las estantería y tomó un libro para regresar rápidamente donde su hermana y el hombre castaño.

– ¡Este! – indicó poniendo el libro en las manos del castaño.

–Papá dijo que lo haría, pero el siempre está ocupado – dijo la niña, Kyouka –. ¡Pero esta bien! ¿Puedes leerlo tú?

Kyouya vio con orgullo a sus hijos, ambos eran dignos Hibari. Los gemelos contaban con el cabello de un brillante y profundo negro; Ryouta lo llevaba de la misma forma que él en su niñez, con mechones enmarcándole el rostro y acariciándole la nuca, mientras que Kyouka lo tenía largo y atado en dos adorables coletas con mechones enmarcando de la misma manera su rostro. Ambos niños poseían ojos azul eléctrico, herencia de su madre, con largas y espesas pestañas negras; su piel tan blanca como la porcelana y sus rasgos muy parecidos a los de su padre y tío.

–Claro – dijo acomodándose en la cama –. Ahora, vamos a empezar – dijo abriendo el libro y de inmediato los infantes se acomodaron uno a cada uno de sus lados, entre su cuerpo y uno de sus brazos.

Los ojos azul acerados se desviaron al hombre castaño de nuevo, esta vez analizando cada parte de su cuerpo y rostro. Vio a sus hijos acurrucarse felizmente contra él, los tres manteniendo una sonrisa.

El mismo Kyouya se encontró sonriendo sutilmente ante la imagen.

– ¿Por qué estas sonriendo? – Alaude se posó a su lado.

El azabache volteó a mirar a su hermano sin importarle que notara su gesto. El platinado lo vio desconfiado, cuando el menor sonreía no acarreaba nada bueno y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban era porque algo había llamado su atención.

Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

–Te daré la razón esta vez – habló el menor –, debo seguir adelante.

Los ojos de Alaude se estrecharon, entendía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería y viendo en donde estaban, sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba. Tsunayoshi era atractivo, más que eso, era hermoso y no podía culpar a Kyouya por fijarse en él, pero el castaño estaba fuera de cuestión y no solo por tratarse del hermano menor de su pareja.

–No.

Kyouya no se merecía a alguien como Tsunayoshi y el castaño no estaba listo para alguien como Kyouya.

La joven alondra acentúo su sonrisa, esa era la imagen más chocante que el platinado había visto en su vida. Sin miramientos tomó el brazo de su hermano y lo jaló fuera de la habitación, con cuidado cerró la puerta y se giró a encarar al pelinegro, quien ya se había zafado de manera brusca.

–Esto está fuera de discusión, Kyouya. No te acerques a Tsunayoshi – demandó.

–No me des ordenes, Carnívoro – lo vio amenazante –. Fuiste tú quien me dijo que me buscara a alguien, así que deja tu escándalo.

–Cuando dije que te buscaras a alguien no me refería al hermano de Giotto – remarcó el hecho.

El azabache sonrió ladino.

–Debiste haber sido más específico, _hermano_.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok ¿que tal? ¿les gustó? ¿debería continuarlo? Yo sé que quiero continuarlo~ xD

¡Reviews!


	2. Dos

**-**1827**-**

**-**AG**-**

*****Un poco de ooc.

* * *

_**~ Una ventaja añadida ~**_

_**...**_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi se encontraba leyendo algunos informes cómodamente sentado en el sillón de una plaza de su sala. Como el otro dueño de Vongola Inc., aún cuando no tuviera funciones oficiales dentro de la empresa, le tocaba revisar uno que otro informe; más que nada como una pequeña ayuda a su hermano Giotto. La tarea no le suponía ninguna molestia y le agradaba ser de ayuda, especialmente ahora que no tenía un trabajo.

El hombre castaño, valiéndose de que la responsabilidad de llevar la empresa de su familia recaía en el primogénito, Giotto por supuesto, él tuvo cierta libertad para elegir qué hacer con su vida y él había elegido ser escritor. La escritura era algo que le apasionaba, y a los dieciocho años tuvo su debut. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se le considerara uno de los mejores escritores de Japón y eso lo llenaba de orgullo, pero tras cinco años de carrera decidió tomarse un descanso.

Quería un poco de tiempo para su familia y amigos, y para sí mismo.

Así que ahí estaba, disfrutando del tiempo que decidió tomar.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver terminada por fin su tarea. Realmente, estaba tan feliz de no ser un trabajador en activo de la empresa. Se paró con calma y justo cuando se estiró tratando de relajar su cuerpo el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

–Alaude-_san_, Giotto no está en casa – fue lo primero que dijo en cuanto cogió el teléfono, había visto en el identificador de llamadas "Casa Hibari".

–_No soy Alaude_ – respondió una voz, sedosa y elegante, que definitivamente no pertenecía al novio de su hermano, aunque si era parecida –, _y no estoy buscando al herbívoro rubio._

Oh, ahora sí que reconocía a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

–Lo siento – dijo rápidamente –, no esperaba que fuera Hibari-_san_.

Y nadie podía culparlo por eso, después de todo él único habitante de la mansión Hibari que llamaba a su casa era Alaude.

–_Me di cuenta, herbívoro_ – respondió el hombre al otro lado.

Tsuna hizo un leve puchero al detectar un leve tono de burla.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – preguntó por fin.

–_Tengo…_ – hubo una pausa – _Un favor que pedirte, Tsunayoshi._

El castaño se sorprendió, una por que el gran Hibari Kyouya le estaba pidiendo un favor y en segunda porque lo llamó por su nombre.

–_Herbívoro_ – demandó la voz.

–S-si – musitó saliendo de su ensoñación –, si está en mis posibilidades, estaré feliz de ayudarte.

–_Me han informado de una reunión de última hora_ – Tsuna pudo sentir el enojo y la irritación –, _actualmente estoy sin niñeras y me gustaría que cuidaras de los gemelos._

El rostro de Tsuna se iluminó al instante, adoraba a los pequeños Hibari. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos y ver como se quitaban su fachada de Hibari's y se comportaban como los niños que eran.

– ¡Por supuesto! – pasó por alto el que no existiera un por favor – ¡Me encantaría!

–_Perfecto_ – su tono sonaba satisfecho –, _pasaré a dejarlos a tu casa._

Una vez más, Tsuna ignoró la poca cortesía del otro; ni un gracias le daba y parecía que no se lo daría. Bien, no importa, de cualquier forma estaba feliz de pasar tiempo con los gemelos.

–Hum, Hibari-_san_ – llamó habiéndosele ocurrido algo – ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en el parque que está cerca de mi casa? Así los gemelos podrán jugar un tiempo al aire libre.

–_Bien, nos veremos en diez minutos_ – y con eso colgó.

– ¿Qué? – Tsuna quedó aturdido por un momento.

Más valía que se apresurara, por lo menos el parque no estaba del todo lejos, si corría podría llegar a tiempo.

**~.~.~**

Tsuna llegaba tarde.

Antes de salir de casa decidió llevar con él algunas cosas que podrían ser útiles para el cuidado de los niños, así que siendo lo más rápido que pudo, arregló una mochila y la llenó de todo aquello que consideró necesario y salió corriendo. Iba con cinco minutos de retraso, esperaba que Hibari no estuviera enojado o incluso se hubiera marchado ya. Gracias a Giotto, era consciente de la importancia de la puntualidad cuando se trataba con un Hibari.

–¡Siento la tardanza! – exclamó al ver al trío de azabaches.

Hibari levantó la mirada y vio con una ceja alzada al castaño frente a él. Tsunayoshi estaba encorvado con las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de normalizar su respiración; aún así, su rostro estaba sonrojado y una leve capa de sudor le cubría la frente.

El azabache sonrío muy sutilmente imaginando al otro en el mismo estado, pero en lugar de estar parado frete a él, estaría recostado en una cama… bajo él.

Al ver que el castaño se erguía y le sonreía tímidamente, el mayor decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? – cuestionó al notar la enorme mochila en el hombro del recién llegado.

–Oh; son algunos bocadillos y frutas, mantas, protector solar, botellas de agua, curitas y antiséptico en spry… – empezó a recitar mientras recaía en la posición de los pelinegros.

Hibari se encontraba sentado en una banca, tan estoico y elegante como siempre, pero lo que le daba un aura diferente era el que sus hijos estaban sentados a cada uno de sus lados. Ryouta a su derecha y Kyouka a su izquierda, ambos bien pegados y tomando la respectiva mano de su progenitor.

–Está bien, Tsunayoshi – el mayor le sorprendió al mostrarle un amague de sonrisa –. Ellos no se van a romper – anunció viendo como el castaño comenzaba a sonrojarse y sintiendo a sus gemelos inquietos.

El azabache se paró de su asiento haciendo una seña al par de bolsas a juego en un extremo de la banca, las pertenencias de los gemelos.

–Pasaré a recogerlos a las cuatro – anunció soltando las manitas de los menores, gesto que ellos captaron y se lanzaron al castaño.

Tsuna les sonrió deslumbrante y los gemelos lo abrazaron soltando alegres risas.

– ¿Listos para jugar? – preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

– ¡Sí! – corearon los pequeños dando leves saltitos.

Hibari sonrió sutilmente, era agradable ver a sus hijos tan contentos y que dejaran atrás lo Hibari; aunque de cierto modo le molestaba que los niños actuaran como simples herbívoros quería que ellos crecieran como niños normales y felices.

–Disfruten de su día – dijo dando leves caricias a las cabecitas.

De inmediato la atención de los gemelos se volvió a su padre; Tsuna notó como la adoración que expresaban cuando lo miraban cambiaba a una de devoción al mirar a su padre.

–Nos veremos a las cinco – y con eso último, el Hibari mayor se retiró.

– ¡Nos vemos, Papá! – de despidieron los niños.

– ¡Hasta luego, Hiba… – su despedida se cortó al empezar a ser jalado por los gemelos.

– ¡La resbaladilla, Tsuna! – exclamó la niña.

– ¡La caja de arena! – gritó el niño.

Y mientras escuchaba la discusión infantil y la voz del castaño llegando a una solución, Hibari no pudo evitar sonreír una vez más.

Si.

Había encontrado a la mamá perfecta para sus hijos.

**~.~.~**

Eran ya las tres y media de la tarde y Hibari Kyouya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de los Sawada a espera de que le abrieran. Sin poder contenerse más, decidió abandonar la reunión antes de tiempo; a fin de cuentas, la reunión no era realmente importante y su presencia no era requerida, de hecho, los ocupantes de la sala de conferencias se habían mostrado sorprendidos al verlo ahí.

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos cuando alguien de la servidumbre le abrió la puerta, sin necesidad de presentarse ni decir su asunto la doncella le dio el paso y comenzó a guiarlo a donde Tsuna y sus hijos se encontraban.

Mientras más se acercaba, a lo que parecía ser la cocina, pudo escuchar las risas de sus hijos y del mismo castaño. Cuando entró, la escena que encontró no lo defraudó; Tsunayoshi estaba parado entre sus hijos con el cabello lleno de harina y el rostro con manchas de chocolate, no se tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eso era culpa de los gemelos, quienes se mantenían batiendo alegremente una sustancia café en un par de tazones; ambos con su ropa, rostro y cabello impecable.

Sangre Hibari, señoras y señores.

– ¡Hibari-san! – exclamó Tsuna al verlo – ¡Llegas temprano!

El azabache asintió sin decir nada, el castaño sonrió a su vez.

– ¡Papá! – corearon los niños levantando el rostro pero sin dejar su tarea.

– ¡Estamos haciendo galletas! – dijo Kyouka y Ryouta levantó su tazón como para constatar el hecho.

–Eso veo – dijo el mayor.

–Son excelentes panaderos – halagó Tsuna dando dulces caricias en el par de cabecitas, los niños hicieron una mueca y siguieron en lo suyo.

Hibari sintió una cálida opresión en el pecho al ver la imagen, los tres se veían tan felices.

–Tsunayoshi – llamó, era el momento de moverse –, hablemos en otra habitación.

El castaño lo vio curioso, pero asintió.

–Tengan cuidado, Ryo y Kyo – pidió e hizo una seña a la sirvienta que dirigió al azabache para que estuviera pendiente de los menores.

Ambos hombres salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala, una vez ahí Tsuna ofreció al mayor sentarse y enseguida lo hizo él.

– ¿Qué ocurre? Hibari-san – preguntó poniendo toda su atención en el mayor.

–Kyouya – dijo y al ver la expresión confusa del otro, añadió –, llámame solo Kyouya.

– ¿Eh? Pe-pero…

–No me hagas repetirme, Tsunayoshi – demandó con una mirada incuestionable.

–O-ok – aceptó – ¿Entonces? Kyo-Kyouya – tartamudeó el nombre, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Era extraño llamar al implacable Hibari Kyouya por su nombre de pila, aunque de cierta manera su nombre se deslizó con facilidad.

El pelinegro lo vio complacido.

–Gracias por cuidar de ellos – casi gruñó el gracias, Hibari Kyouya nunca se disculpaba ni agradecía pero si quería lograr su objetivo tendría que dejar salir un poco de amabilidad –. Sé que no estás trabajando actualmente.

–Sí – asintió –, decidí tomarme un descanso.

–Hn – lo vio de tal manera que por un momento Tsuna se sintió acorralado –. Les agradas a Ryouta y Kyouka, incluso puedo decir que te adoran, es por eso que tengo una propuesta de trabajo para ti.

– ¿Para mí? – lo vio extrañado.

–Dijiste que estas tomando un tiempo de tus libros y yo necesito a alguien de confianza que cuide de los niños – explicó –, eres el hermano de Giotto, tienes la confianza y puedo intuir que el cariño de Alaude y como dije, ese par te adoran – se sorprendió de sí mismo, estaba hablando más de lo considerado y pidiendo en lugar de tomar; pero bueno, todo sea por un bien mayor.

Tsuna se quedó viendo a su interlocutor, bastante sorprendido por su propuesta; él no se consideraba el mejor para tal trabajo, si, también adoraba a los gemelos pero todo esto le resultaba bastante extraño; presentía que había algo más detrás de todo.

–Hiba… – se corrigió de inmediato al notar la mirada del azabache – Kyouya, yo no creo que… – fue interrumpido una vez más.

El ruido de un fuerte alboroto le llegó lejano; los niños parecían haber hecho de las suyas. Tsuna se encontró sonriendo, tener a los pequeños cerca le traía calidez y felicidad, y realmente quería pasar tiempo con ellos.

–Yo… lo haré – cedió al final.

Hibari sonrió complacido, sin molestarse en ocultar su gesto.

–Muy bien. El trabajo requiere que vivas en la mansión Hibari – hizo un gesto para callar al castaño al verlo a punto de replicar –, la habitación se encuentra junto a la de los gemelos, por supuesto que la comida y todas tus necesidades estarán cubiertas, de lo único que debes ocuparte es del cuidado de los niños.

–Entiendo – suspiro resignado, ya había aceptado.

–Después nos pondremos de acuerdo con tu pago.

– ¡¿Me pagarás?!

El pelinegro lo vio como si se tratara de un idiota.

–Todo trabajo se paga, Tsunayoshi.

–Bu-bueno, sí, pero tú sabes que yo no necesito el dinero y si acepté cuidar de los gemelos es porque así lo quiero… el dinero no es necesario – y decía la verdad, ya tenía bastante dinero ahorrado además del capital que tenía en la empresa y en un tiempo regresaría a su propio empleo, así que el cuidar de los niños era más que nada una especie de satisfacción personal.

–No me interesa lo que pienses, recibirás un pago – al menos hasta que lograra su objetivo, después de ello Tsunayoshi no necesitaría nada porque él se encargaría de darle todo.

El castaño suspiró una vez más, nunca podría ganarle al Hibari menor.

Tras un intercambio más de palabras, ambos se levantaron para regresar donde los niños; mientras Tsuna se ponía a ayudarlos, Hibari se mantuvo parado al otro lado de la mesa, observándolos con atención. Se encontró con una nueva sensación, le gustaba la mirada que tenían los tres al estar juntos, quería y se aseguraría de que eso perdurara.

Sonrió al recordar el acuerdo realizado momentos atrás, su plan estaba en marcha.

Paso uno: Tsuna en su mansión; hecho.

Paso dos: Tsuna en su cama; en progreso.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por sus reviews!

Espero que este capitulo les guste~

¡Comenten!


	3. Tres

**-**1827**-**

**-**AG**-**

*****Un poco de ooc.

* * *

_**~ Una ventaja añadida ~**_

_**...**_

* * *

– ¡Ryo, Kyo dejen de correr! – Tsuna gritó mientras corría por los pasillos detrás del pequeño par, quienes corrían bastante rápido aún con sus pequeñas piernas –. ¡Es hora de su siesta!

Los gemelos ignoraron por completo al castaño, siguieron su carrera hasta llegar a la oficina de su padre, oficina en la que irrumpieron sin reparo alguno. Hibari Kyouya se sorprendió un poco, algo que no se mostró en sus facciones y algo que nunca admitiría; sus hijos nunca habían sido tan expresivos como ahora, nunca habían entrado a su despacho sin su permiso como ahora y nunca se habían pegado a sus piernas y jalar de su saco pidiendo su atención, como ahora.

–Papá – llamó el niño con voz tierna, pero demandante.

– ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros hoy? – completó la niña poniendo ojos de cachorro, ojos que seguramente le había aprendido al herbívoro castaño.

Y hablando del rey de roma.

–Lo siento mucho, Kyouya – el castaño se asomó por la puerta, su respiración estaba agitada –, ellos solo salieron corriendo hasta aquí y no pude detenerlos.

El Hibari mayor observó al castaño por un momento, soltó su pluma y para sorpresa de Tsuna, suavizó su expresión.

–Está bien, yo me haré cargo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a los niños en brazos sin el mínimo esfuerzo –. Pasare un tiempo con ellos y los haré tomar la siesta, te mereces un descanso.

Los gemelos soltaron exclamaciones, bien moduladas para no hacer enfadar a su padre, bastante contentos y Tsuna no pudo más que sonreír por sus payasadas, a pesar de la leve sorpresa por lo considerado que Hibari Kyouya se estaba mostrando.

–Gracias – sonrió aliviado –, también debo comenzar a limpiar – comentó y con un guiño a los niños se despidió por el momento –. Muy bien niños, diviértanse con papá.

Tsuna se apresuró en regresar a la habitación de los gemelos, una vez ahí se puso a recoger todos los juguetes; separándolos en las cajas de juguetes correspondientes a cada uno de los niños. La caja purpura pertenecía a Ryouta mientras que la blanca era de Kyouka, la habitación de los gemelos estaba bien equilibrada y a pesar de que al principio se había imaginado todo en azul y rosa, le sorprendió que ambos niños tuvieran bien definidas sus preferencias; Ryouta prefería el purpura sobre el azul y Kyouka odiaba el rosa, de hecho no había nada en tonos pasteles en su guardarropa y ni una sola muñeca en sus juguetes.

Una vez terminada la recolección, siguió con las camas para después ir a la sala de juegos. Se puso a trabajar con los juguetes ahí, sorprendentemente para uno niños tan mimados como eran los gemelos, ellos no actuaban como tales. Se acercó a la mesa para recoger los lápices de colores y las hojas repartidas por toda la superficie, pasó hasta una de las esquinas para acomodar los almohadones y los peluches, recogió los controles de las consolas de videojuegos y acomodó los cd's de películas en su lugar; una vez terminado con todo ello se irguió para escanear la habitación, perfecta. Le dio una mirada al reloj y se dio cuenta que solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que dejara a los niños con Kyouya, si el hombre había decidido leerles, seguramente los niños estuvieran dormidos ya.

Satisfecho con su trabajo dejó que sus ojos vagaran por las fotografías en uno de los estantes, su mirada recayó en un marco en particular y sus pies lo llevaron hasta el estante.

La fotografía era de Hibari Kyouya, con el cabello azabache un poco más corto, la piel más pálida y sus rasgos más jóvenes. De pie a un lado de él estaba una mujer, de cabello rubio, piel blanca y un par de ojos azul eléctrico, demasiado fríos. Tsuna acercó su rostro un poco más, fijando su atención en la imagen de Hibari, el hombre era serio y frío, pero desde que se había mudado sentía que el azabache había comenzado a suavizarse un poco, al menos en torno a los niños y a él mismo. Hibari Kyouya estaba más cerca de sus hijos y Tsuna no pudo evita sonreír ante la idea.

Pero esa mujer…

–Era mi esposa.

El castaño dio un pequeño brinco y soltó un bajo chillido por la sorpresa, volteó el rostro para encontrarse con Kyouya parado a su lado. El mayor no miró al castaño, su mirada estaba fija en la fotografía, viendo con disgusto en ella.

–Quería que Ryouta y Kyouka crecieran creyendo que sus padres se amaban – comenzó a decir, su voz alía suave y con un sentimiento que Tsuna no supo identificar.

Hibari tomó la fotografía, su mirada con obvio desagrado. Ahora sabía lo patético que había sido al pensar de tal manera, pero lo único en lo que había pensado era en el bienestar de sus hijos; quería que ellos crecieran en un hogar cálido, sintiéndose amados y protegidos por sus padres, quería que sus hijos tuvieran lo que él y Alaude no tuvieron.

–Fue una idea estúpida – dijo levantando la mirada y clavándola en los ojos de Tsuna –. La madre de Ryouta y Kyouka no los quería, estaba devastada cuando supo que estaba embarazada – su mirada no dejó ni una vez la del castaño –. Ella no los quería, ni a mi – completó.

Tsuna solo había correspondido la mirada y escuchado atento, y mientras más escuchaba la ira brotaba de él, no podía creer que una mujer fuera así; una madre especialmente, pero no todas podían ser como Nana.

Sin pensarlo tomó la mano libre del pelinegro entre las suyas.

– ¡Ryouta y Kyouka son maravillosos! ¡No sé cómo alguien no podría quererlos a ellos o a ti! – exclamó sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que su rostro estaba del de Hibari. El pelinegro lo vio con los ojos un poco anchos de la sorpresa, no solo de la cercanía sino de lo dicho por el castaño.

–Gracias, Tsunayoshi – susurró y con ello el castaño pareció darse cuenta de la cercanía.

Tsuna lo soltó y sonrió un tanto avergonzado – ¿Qué pasó con los niños?

–Se quedaron dormidos mientras les leía, están en mi habitación – contestó tranquilo.

–Ya veo – Tsuna bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que el mayor aún tenía la fotografía en su poder –, ¿Qué harás con ella?

Hibari levantó la imagen y la vio desdeñoso – Voy a tirarla – dijo sin más.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, no fue más que un pensamiento herbívoro. He decidido que no quiero que ellos crezcan con una mentira – respondió resuelto –, quiero que tengan una madre que los ame y que los haga felices, alguien que sea todo lo que necesiten.

Con esas palabras dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Es por eso que te contraté, Tsunayoshi – su voz era como una caricia –. Tú eres todo lo que necesitamos en una madre y una esposa.

Y con eso salió del lugar dejando a un castaño aturdido.

_¡¿Esposa?!_

**~.~.~**

Alaude vio como su cuñado se movía con agilidad por la cocina, como si estuviera en su propia casa mientras preparaba las meriendas de los gemelos. Ellos contaban con un cocinero, por supuesto, pero al castaño le gustaba preparar todo por sí mismo, en especial cuando se trataba de los pequeños demonios y además eso le daba algo más que hacer. Aunque últimamente estaba bastante distraído, hasta el punto en que casi hacía una malteada de zanahoria en lugar de una de plátano.

Alaude sonrió al ver al castaño terminar la merienda. Tsunayoshi era como un ama de casa y sabía que él era lo que sus sobrinos y Kyouya necesitaban. Además de que su hermano estaba genuinamente interesado en su inocentón cuñado y no podía culparlo. Tsunayoshi era como una brisa fresca en sus vidas, él le daba luz a su hogar sombrío; simplemente iluminaba todo el lugar con su presencia. El castaño era como Giotto, quien poco a poco se fue metiendo en su vida haciéndola más brillante y feliz. Y Tsuna estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermano. Alaude decidió dejar de interferir y tal vez ayudar un poco a su hermano, después de todo Kyouya era un poco más… _bueno_… desde que el castaño se había mudado. A Alaude no le importaría que se quedara de esa manera, a pesar de saber que todos estarían condenados si Giotto se enteraba; el rubio había hecho todo un escándalo cuando se enteró de que su amado hermanito se mudaría para trabajar en su casa, lo único que lo había calmado era el mismo Tsunayoshi que le aseguró que solo sería por un tiempo y que lo hacía por los pequeños. Pero sabía que ni los tiernos rostros de sus sobrinos ayudarían si Giotto se enteraba de que el plan de Kyouya era mantener a Tsunayoshi para siempre.

Por suerte, ni el mismo castaño tenía idea alguna del plan.

–Alaude-_san_ – el castaño dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente –, ¿Cree que Kyouya me contrató para que fuera su esposa?

O tal vez si la tenía.

El platinado se enderezó en su silla y lo miró tan indiferente como fuera posible.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tsunayoshi – Alaude estaba orgulloso de su voz fría y sin emociones, un Hibari puro, señoras y señores.

El castaño lo vio aún con confusión en su rostro.

–Es solo… algo que Kyouya me dijo – respondió en un murmuro.

El mayor compuso una mirada burlona – ¿Acaso dijo que te contrató por eso?

–Hum… si – Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo –, más o menos.

Alaude reprimió un gemido y las ganas por dejar caer su cabeza de golpe sobre la mesa. ¡Kyouya tenía que ser más sutil! Tsunayoshi no era tan denso e inocente, él tenía una extraña intuición, una demasiado buena e infalible. Y Tsuna estaba dándose cuenta de las pistas sutiles que Kyouya dejaba y las no tan sutiles también.

Y Kyouya tenía que ser más sutil si no quería asustarlo. Necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano mayor.

–No lo sé, Tsunayoshi.

**~.~.~**

–Kyouya, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

El azabache le dio una mirada mortal a su hermano, odiaba las interrupciones y el mayor parecía empezar a tomarles gusto.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Carnívoro – gruñó más que molesto.

–De Tsunayoshi – Alaude se paró frente al escritorio –, eres demasiado obvio.

Kyouya lo vio por un momento confundido.

– ¿Qué está mal en que lo sea? – preguntó a su vez al comprender, además los Hibari no se caracterizaban en irse por las ramas. Si quería algo lo tenían y punto.

–No es bueno que lo seas – respondió controlando su irritación, Alaude tendía a perder su autocontrol cuando se trataba de su hermano –. Si quieres a Tsunayoshi, que se que es así, tienes que ser más sutil y no tan descarado.

El Hibari menor ignoró eso y en cambio lo vio cuestionan te y burlón.

– ¿Ya no te opones a mi interés por Tsunayoshi?

El rostro de Alaude luchaba por ponerse rojo, pero supo controlarlo, eso no era algo que un Hibari mostraría.

–Si vas a conseguir a alguien, prefiero que sea Tsunayoshi a algún extraño – gruñó.

–Es bueno que veas las cosas a mi manera – dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

–Cállate – la mirada de Alaude se intensificó –, tendrás mi ayuda.

–Hn, ¿Qué te hace pensar que la necesito?

El platinado se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse al sofá del estudio y tomar asiento, clavó su mirada en Kyouya, una larga y dura – Lo estás asustando – su voz salió plana pero contundente.

El azabache frunció el ceño dejando de lado sus papeles y su pluma.

– ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alaude.

Ya vería como arreglárselas con Giotto más adelante, por lo pronto estaría del lado de su hermano.

Tsunayoshi no tendría idea de que lo golpeó.

* * *

**N/A:** Una disculpa por la demora, pero aquí tienen por fin el tercer capitulo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a ustedes (las personitas que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos) es que continuo con esta historia~

Espero sus sensuales comentarios!


End file.
